Scar Tissue
by Moongrave
Summary: I'm sorry if the title isn't original. I'm not good at summaries. Please read the prologue.  Takes place after the movie.  Warren/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometimes when I get cold, the scar tissues on my arms throb. They turn corpse white and shine in the light, like pretty lines of pure silver. My fingertips go numb and cold, then colors start to go gray. Like an autumn scene under the darken clouds. My wrists had begun to tingle, and my pretty lines of silver heat at the memory. An itch in the back of my head forms and a little voice whispers to me. It tells me what I know. It tells me how to stop the building need.

I close my eyes and in the darkness a dim light begins to grow. It stretches and bends soon a familiar silhouette that I long to touch is slowly making its way to me. I'm breathless and once you're in front of me I can no longer bare it. I try to reach out and touch you, and then I take a breath. My eyes open with a snap, and I wish you were here.

The voice gets louder the longer I wait. I resist the itch and soon my whole hand goes cold and numb, and all the blue veins are becoming visible. The voice is so loud it makes me shake; it gets higher and higher till it rings in my ears. The pressure of the inner conflict grips my insides. My stomach feels like it's turning and rolling. My arms pale and my scars burn even more than before. My body feels like I'm sinking down and before I know it, I'm on the ground. My arms feel so cold it hurts, and the pretty lines of silver feel like they're melting into my bones. I lay withering in pain as my body and mind fight. The battles vary in duration and once they are done the voice tells me. "You can make it all go away. It's always been up to you."


	2. Chapter 1

I Don't Want To Love You

I staggered through the halls of sky high. A battle was about to end and so was the second school day of the year. I couldn't wait. One more hour and I was home free. Once I was in the class room I went straight to my favorite chair and laid my head down on the constant cool desk. My head felt like it was pulsing to the point where it would split in two, and my stomach was doing flips. I really wished I didn't force myself to eat lunch. It was one corndog, but I felt like I ate a whole buffet.

'I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay, and I'll be okay.' I kept repeating in my head. Then something unexpected happened. I felt like I was in a horror movie. The light above my head started to flicker. Bright and then dull, over and over again. It felt like someone was holding a strobe light in front of my face. I pulled my hood up over my face and buried myself into my arms. Blackness was all I could see, but then all the noise was filling my ears. The high pitch squeals of the chairs being dragged across the hard floor, constant chatter of other voices. I thanked all the stars in the night sky that Penny wasn't here anymore. I couldn't bare it if she was here. I would have killed her and her high pitched voice. My head was pounding in my ears. I focused on the sound of my heart beat in my ears and soon it was all I could hear. I started to feel better and my stomach started to feel better.

Faintly I heard my name being called. I ignored it. It sounded like the voice. It said my name again. I shifted my weight around, and ignored the voice again. "Veronica Elizabeth Jones." Okay that wasn't the voice. I moved but didn't dare lift my head. "Ah so you are among the living." Snickering exploded around the room making my head feel like someone was using it for a drum. "Please take off your hood and join the class, Miss Jones." Mr. Medulla asked. I sat up and slipped off hood, but kept my head down and eyes closed. Through my eyelids I could see the flickering light, pink then red, pink then red. Finally the light went out with a buzz and it was only pink inside my eyelids.

A piercing sound then ripped through my head and opens my eyes. The light flooded my head and my stomach was clinched in the ripping now turning into pain. It pushed me far over the edge and I my mouth watered and my stomach tightened. I bolted out the door and ran to the girls' room. I had just made it to the first empty stall. I didn't even close the door I just throw myself over the stall and my stomach turned inside out on its own. My stomach felt better and my head wasn't in so much pain, but my throat burned. There were two girls in the bathroom. "Are you expecting? There's never been a teenage pregnancy in Sky High!" One of the girls squeaked. "No I just started my period." I informed them, which I did yesterday. "Oh." The other girl said and they both left the restroom. I dragged my feet across the floor and steadied myself on the sink. Looking up I saw a girl with long wavy black hair, and amber eyes. Her face was deathly pale and she had purple bags under her eyes. Yup, that was me. I turned on the cold water and let it run for awhile before I bent down and turned my head sideways to catch the water in my mouth. I gargle the metallic, chemical taste in my mouth away. I spat it out and then bent my head down again and this time I slowly drank the cold water. I sighed slowly and pull my hood back up as I made my way through the halls toward the buses. Once on the bus I plugged my Tokidoki Skull candy ear buds into my ears and turn up the volume on my pink iPod shuffle till I couldn't hear anyone else. My favorite thing about the end of the day was that my bus was the last stop, but that means that I'm the first stop in the day, which sucks. I laid my head against the nice cold window and closed my eyes again. My head had been slightly pounding since I threw up and now it was finally going away. I was enjoying feeling normal again and hope with all my might that I wouldn't go through this again for another month. As the bus started with a jerk I opened my eyes and saw someone I've admire since I first laid eyes on him. Warren Peace.

* * *

><p>AN: I keep these small so all I'm going to say is thank you guys for reviewing/following/favorite my story!  
>I have no idea how long I'm going to make this, but reviews help the process.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I Want You (She's So Heavy)

Admire isn't quite the right word. I guess you could say I was obsessed with Warren Peace. I'd silently stalk him whenever we were headed in the same direction. I watched him in the halls at school and once ate at the Paper Lantern just to catch a glimpse of him. This is a big deal to me since I don't like Chinese food. I barely ate anything and I had gotten so frustrated, by trying to force myself to eat the food that I paid and left my plate almost full on the table.

It was the start of a new school year and I thought that having a whole summer of not seeing Warren would make my feelings disappear and save me from myself. No, it took that one look at Warren at the end of the school day to make him come flooding back into my mind. I couldn't help myself and an almost endless stream of thoughts ran rampage through my head.

Every time I'm near or see him I get a tingling sensation down my spine. My heart quickens, my hands get clammy. It sends a wave of chills throughout my body. I get so sick, I want everything I feel. Lust, trust, longing, belonging, friendship, a relationship, to love and be loved. But I'm nobody. I'll never be more than another girl in the hallway.

Most people think going to school for "super powers" is better. It's still the same. Cheerleaders are pretty and popular, jocks are jerks, geeks stick to themselves, and nerds stay in their books. Cliques are here, but the "inner" circle everybody wants is to be labeled "hero". The choice is made for you here. Hero or sidekick. Popular or loser. I fell into the "hero" category, but I'm not popular. If there's one thing certain it's I'm a loner. Yep. A rare creature here in Sky High. I don't have any friends here. I kind of don't have friends at all. I prefer it that well. I'm not very lonely; I have my music to keep me company. I just feel out if place here. But everything's better once I have my music.

I found my mind consumed by thoughts of him that I didn't notice that I was home till the bus driver shook me to wake me up from my thoughts. I was startled and he jumped back as I jumped up. I said sorry and he just nodded his head and I walked off the bus.

"Hi, Ronnie how was school?" my mom asked. "Okay." I lied. My mom never knew about the battles or the itch in the back of my head. I never told her that I sometimes I still felt the urge to take anything sharp to my skin and dig down into the layers of skin and drag it across to separate the blood vessels and leave an open gorge for the blood to fill and overflow. I shivered at the thought and let it pass. "I'm making your favorite tonight!" My mom called from the kitchen as I tip toed up the stairs. "Italian lasagna with pepperoni?" I yelled down the stairs. "With homemade garlic bread and I bought you some soda!" my mom yelled back. I loved my mom. She always took care of me and my brother. Speaking of my brother I knew he had been in my room, "Anthony! I know you were in my room again! I yelled as I ran to his room. "No I wasn't!" He yelled back as he tried to get up fast enough to close his door, but I got there before he did. His worry now was making sure I didn't find what he took from my room. I pushed opened his door and he was gathering my things he took. So far he had: My Xbox 360 controller and battery, iPod charger block, remote to my T.V., my Xbox wireless headset, and my Jack Skellington body pillow with my laptop running.

"MOM TONY WAS IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" I yelled down while holding onto the banister. "I told him he could use your laptop!" "And my Xbox controller with its battery, my headset, my iPod charging blocking, and my Jack Body Pillow?" I yelled down again. "ANTHONY EDWARD JONES WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING YOUR SISTERS STUFF WHILE SHE WAS GONE?" my mom yelled up as she stepped to the mouth of the stairs. "Not to get caught." He mouthed off. "Anthony." Our mother warned. "To ask first and wait for an answer." He said like he couldn't stand the thought of it. "Well do you have anything to say to your older sister?" Our mother again warned. "I'm sorry for not asking to use your things." I rolled my eyes. "Veronica." Our mother warned me now. "I accept your apology." I said with as much meaning as he did. "Now give your sister her stuff back and come take out the trash." Our mom said as she stalked back to the kitchen. "Let me use your stuff for another hour and I'll do dish tonight." Tony said. "Done." I said and closed the door to my room and flopped onto my bed.

I sighed and cuddled into my orange build-a-bear Hello Kitty. After a while I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket. I tied my hair into a messy low pony and walked out of my room and went down stairs to see if my mom needed help with dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I've been busy with work. Hope you guys like the insight to Veronica's life at home!  
>And if you haven't noticed my chapters are named after song titles, since the song most likely inspired my chapter so feel free to give me songs you think would inspire more chapters out of me!<p> 


End file.
